1967
Declarado Año Internacional del Turista por la Organización de las Naciones Unidas. Acontecimientos Enero *6 de enero: en Venezuela, el presidente Raúl Leoni inaugura el puente Angostura, el mayor de Sudamérica, sobre el Orinoco. *11 de enero: en la Ciudad de México nieva. *14 de enero: en Nueva York, el periódico The New York Times informa que el ejército de EE. UU. está llevando a cabo experimentos secretos de guerra biológica. *15 de enero: en Kenia, Louis Leakey anuncia el descubrimiento de fósiles prehumanos, que él bautiza Kenyapitecus africanus. *27 de enero: en Cabo Cañaveral (EE. UU.) el Apollo 1 se incendia durante una prueba. Fallecen los astronautas Gus Grissom, Edward Higgins White y Roger Chaffee. *27 de enero: EE. UU., la URSS y el Reino Unido firman el Tratado del Espacio Exterior. *27 de enero: en EE. UU., el grupo de rock The Doors debuta con el disco homónimo. *31 de enero: Alemania Occidental y Rumanía establecen relaciones diplomáticas. Acontecimientos (febrero) *2 de febrero: en Bolivia se promulga la Constitución. *2 de febrero: en Nicaragua, el general Somoza asume el poder en elecciones fraudulentas (asume el poder el 5). *2 de febrero: en EE. UU. se funda la Asociación Nacional de Basquet. *3 de febrero: en Australia, el negro Ronald Ryan es la última persona ahorcada (por asesinar a un guardia mientras escapaba de la prisión en diciembre de 1965). *4 de febrero: en Pekín, la Unión Soviética presenta una protesta oficial por las demostraciones ante su embajada. *5 de febrero: en Nicaragua, el general Anastasio Somoza Debayle se convierte en presidente. *5 de febrero: en EE. UU., la NASA lanza el Lunar Orbiter 3. *5 de febrero: Italia lanza su primer misil crucero, el Vittorio Véneto (C550). *6 de febrero: el primer ministro soviético, Alexei Kosygin, llega al Reino Unido en visita oficial de ocho días. *6 de febrero: en España se han presentado hasta el momento 599 reclamaciones por el accidente de Palomares. *7 de febrero: en EE. UU., el inmunólogo estadounidense Thomas Marchioro informa de que el suero antilinfocitos obtenido de caballos mitiga la reacción de rechazo de los trasplantes de riñón. *7 de febrero: en Australia, un incendio asola una gran parte de la isla de Tasmania y causa 52 muertos. *7 de febrero: el antiguo canciller alemán Konrad Adenauer visita Madrid. *7 de febrero: en Pekín, el gobierno chino anuncia que no puede garantizar más la seguridad de los diplomáticos soviéticos fuera de la embajada de la URSS. *7 de febrero: en el sur de Tasmania un incendio mata a 62 personas. *7 de febrero: en Victoria (Australia) abre el colegio católico Mazenod College. *10 de febrero: en Europa, la Comunidad Europea inicia el desarrollo normativo sobre el IVA. *10 de febrero: realiza su primer vuelo el primer avión de transporte de despegue vertical del mundo, el Dornier Do 31-E 1. *10 de febrero: en EE. UU. se ratifica la Enmienda 25.º de la Constitución. *14 de febrero: en EE. UU. la cantante pop negra Aretha Franklin lanza Respect. *15 de febrero: en Uruguay entra en vigor la Constitución. *15 de febrero: en España se aprueba el plan para el (trasvase de las aguas del río Tajo al Segura. *15 de febrero: la Unión Soviética anunca que ha enviado tropas a la frontera con China. *16 de febrero: se decreta en España la pena de arresto mayor y multa a quienes infrinjan las limitaciones a la libertad de expresión. *16 de febrero: el helicóptero Bölkow BO 105 V 2 lleva a cabo su primer vuelo. *18 de febrero: China envía tres divisiones del Ejército Popular de Liberación (China) a Tíbet. *18 de febrero: en Nueva Orleáns el fiscal de distrito Jim Garrison declara que el asesinato de John F. Kennedy fue planeado en Nueva Orleans, y que en poco tiempo él podrá resolverlo. *21 de febrero: en Madrid, los sumarios por los hechos de la Ciudad Universitaria pasan a jurisdicción militar. *22 de febrero: en Indonesia, el general Suharto voltea al presidente Achmed Sukarno. *22 de febrero: en Jamaica, Donald Sangster sucede a Alexander Bustamante como primer ministro. *22 de febrero: en Navarra se autoriza la enseñanza del euskera en las escuelas. *22 de febrero: en Colombia se funda el Colegio Agustiniano Floridablanca, uno de los más importantes de ese país. *23 de febrero: Trinidad y Tobago es la primera de las naciones de la Commonwealth británica que se une a la Organización de Estados Americanos. *24 de febrero: Moscú prohíbe a sus estados satélites a establecer relaciones diplomáticas con Alemania Occidental. *24 de febrero: en España, la fundación Juan March compra por 10 millones de pesetas el Cantar de Mio Cid, el manuscrito más valioso de la Biblioteca Nacional. *25 de febrero: en Pekín el gobierno chino anuncia que ha ordenado al ejército a ayudar en la siembra de la primavera. *25 de febrero: en Inglaterra, se inaugura el segundo submarino inglés con misiles nucleares Polaris, el HMS Renown (S26). *26 de febrero: en el Centro de pruebas de Semipalatinsk (Kazajistán), el gobierno soviético detona una bomba nuclear. *27 de febrero: en Roma, el gobierno neerlandés apoya la membresía del Reino Unido en la CEE. *27 de febrero: Dominica se independiza del Reino Unido. Acontecimientos (marzo) *1 de marzo: en Brasil, la policía arresta a Franc Paul Stangli, ex-comandante de los campos de concentración de Treblinka Sobibor. *1 de marzo: en España, el Tribunal Supremo declara ilegal el sindicato Comisiones Obreras. *1 de marzo: en la prefectura Saitama (Japón) se funda la ciudad de Hatogaya. *1 de marzo: la policía brasilera arresta a Franc Paul Stangli, ex comandante de los campos de concentración de Treblinka y Sobibor. *1 de marzo: en China, vuelven a la escuela los Guardias Rojos. *1 de marzo: en Londres se abre la sala Queen Elizabeth Hall. *4 de marzo: en East Riding of Yorkshire se inaugura el primer gasoducto del Mar del Norte. *4 de marzo: en el estadio Wembley (Inglaterra), los Queens Park Rangers son el primer equipo de tercera división en ganar la Copa de la Liga de Fútbol (derrotaron 3 a 2 al equipo West Bromwich Albion). *4 de marzo: en Irán~~ fallece el Dr. Mohammed Mossadegh, el depuesto primer ministro (elegido democráticamente) durante su arresto domiciliario. *7 de marzo: en EE. UU., el sindicalista Jimmy Hoffa empieza su sentencia de ocho años por intentar sobornar a un jurado. *9 de marzo: en Nueva Delhi (India), Svetlana Alliluyeva (la hija de Stalin) deserta a EE. UU. *12 de marzo: en Indonesia, la Asamblea Nacional quita todos los poderes presidenciales a Sukarno y nombra al general Suharto como presidente actuante. *13 de marzo: en Congo, el ex primer ministro Moise Tshombe es sentenciado a muerte en ausencia. *14 de marzo: en EE. UU., el cadáver del presidente John F. Kennedy es puesto en una tumba permanente en el cementerio nacional de Arlington, cerca de Washington DC. *14 de marzo: en Alemania, nueve ejecutivos de la empresa farmacéutica Grunenthal son arrestados por haber quebrantado las leyes alemanas sobre medicamentos (a causa de la talidomida. *16 de marzo: en Grecia 15 oficiales son sentenciados a 2 a 18 años de prisión, acusados de traición e intento de golpe de estado, por el caso Aspida. *18 de marzo: en el arrecife Siete Piedras (restos de la legendaria Ciudad de los Leones, en la hundida Lyonesse), a 28 km al oeste de la costa de Cornualles (en la punta sudoeste de Inglaterra) y a 13 km al este de las islas Sorlingas (Scilly) naufraga el súpertanque Torrey Canyon, lleno de petróleo. *19 de marzo: Somalilandia Francesa (Yibuti) un referéndum favorece la conexión con Francia. *21 de marzo: en Sierra Leona sucede un golpe de estado. *26 de marzo: en el Central Park de Nueva York se reúnen 10 000 personas para el Be-In. *28 de marzo: el papa Pablo VI publica la encíclica Populorum Progressio. *29 de marzo: en EE. UU. comienza una huelga (que durará 13 días) de los trabajadores de la televisión. *29 de marzo: en Francia se inaugura el primer submarino nuclear francés, Le Redoutable. *29 de marzo: se inaugura el sistema de cable SEACOM. *29 a 30 de marzo: en Inglaterra, aviones de la RAF bombardean con napalm el supertanque Torrey Canyon, para quemar todo su petróleo y evitar el desastre ecológico. *31 de marzo: en EE. UU., el presidente Lyndon Johnson firma el Tratado Consular. Acontecimientos (abril) *1 de abril: Bolivia solicita ayuda militar a Argentina en la lucha contra la guerrilla. *2 de abril: una delegación de las Naciones Unidas llega a Adán (que se está por independizar del Reino Unido). Se van el 7 de abril, acusando a las autoridades británicas de falta de cooperación. Los ingleses dicen que la delegación no los contactó. *4 de abril: en un servicio religioso en Nueva York, Martin Luther King, Jr. denuncia el genocidio perpetrado por el ejército estadounidense en Vietnam. *6 de abril: en París, Georges Pompidou comienza a formar el próximo gobierno. *7 de abril: poco antes de la Guerra de los Seis Días, aviones israelíes derriban seis Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 sirios. *8 de abril: en el festival de Eurovision gana el Reino Unido con la canción Puppet on a string de Sandie Shaw (música y letra de Bill Martin y Phil Coulter). *9 de abril: vuelo inaugural del primer Boeing 737. *13 de abril: en Londres, los conservadores ganan las elecciones del Concilio del Gran Londres. *14 de abril: el grupo The Bee Gees lanzan su primer single internacional, New York Mining Disaster 1941 en la discográfica ATCO Records. La canción alcanza el puesto número 14 en la lista Billboard Hot 100. *14 de abril: en San Francisco (California), 10.000 personas marchan contra la Guerra de Vietnam. *15 de abril: grandes manifestaciones populares contra la guerra en Nueva York y San Francisco. *19 de abril: en Swazilandia se realizan elecciones generales. *20 de abril: la sonda Surveyor 3 aterriza en la Luna. *20 de abril: en Nicosia (Chipre) se estrella un avión suizo Bristol Britannia. Mueren 126 personas. *21 de abril: en Grecia, George Papadopoulos da un golpe de estado y comienza una dictadura militar hasta 1974. El ex primer ministro Andreas Papandreou es prisionero político hasta el 25 de diciembre. *21 de abril: en Chicago, el huracán Belvidere destruye los suburbios de Belvidere y Oak Lawn (Illinois), dejando 33 muertos y 500 heridos. *23 de abril: en Managua, un grupo de jóvenes son expulsados del PSN. Estos fundan el Partido de los Obreros Socialistas (POS). *24 de abril: en la URSS, fallece el cosmonauta soviético Vladímir Komarov durante la reentrada de la Soyuz 1 al fallar el paracaídas. *27 de abril: en Montreal y Quebec se celebra la Feria Mundial 1967 que coincide con el centenario de la Confederación Canadiense. *28 de abril: en Houston (Texas), el boxeador Cassius Clay (Muhammad Alí) se rehúsa a ir al servicio militar. *28 de abril: se abre al público el Expo 67. 310 000 personas asisten. *29 de abril: en La Habana, Fidel Castro anuncia que la propiedad intelectual pertenece al pueblo, y que Cuba traducirá y publicará literatura técnica sin pagar derechos. *30 de abril: en Moscú se inaugura una torre de televisión de 537 m. Acontecimientos (mayo) *1 de mayo: en Las Vegas se casan Elvis Presley y Priscilla Beaulieu. *2 de mayo: los Toronto Maple Leafs ganan la copa Stanley. *2 de mayo: en Cheyney (Pensilvania) 400 estudiantes toman el edificio de administración de la Universidad de Pensilvania. *2 de mayo: en Hong Kong, la policía mata a 51 huelguistas e hiere a otros 800. *3 de mayo: en Londres se realiza un gran robo de oro. *4 de mayo: se lanza el Lunar Orbiter 4. *6 de mayo: en India el Dr. Zakir Hussain es el primer musulmán que se convierte en presidente. *8 de mayo: la provincia filipina de Davao se divide en tres. *10 de mayo: la dictadura militar griega acusa a Andreas Papandreou de traición. *10 de mayo: el Reino Unido e Irlanda solicitan oficialmente ser miembros de la CEE. *12 de mayo: Linda Ronstadt (con la banda The Stone Poneys) lanza su primer single Different drum. *12 de mayo: en el Reino Unido, The Jimi Hendrix Experience lanza el álbum Are you experienced. *17 de mayo: Siria se movilizes contra Israel. *17 de mayo: el presidente Gamal Abdal Nasser de Egipto pide que se retiern las fuerzas de paz de la ONU en la península Sinaí. El secretario general de la ONU U Thant cumple al día siguiente. *18 de mayo: en Tennessee, el gobernador Buford Ellington rechaza la ley Mono. *18 de mayo: en México, el maestro de escuela Lucio Cabañas comienza una guerrilla en Atoyac de Álvarez, al oeste de Acapulco (estado de Guerrero). *19 de mayo: la Unión Soviética ratifica un tratado con EE. UU. y el Reino Unido, prohibiendo los ataques nucleares desde el espacio exterior. *19 de mayo: en la URSS Yuri Andropov es nombrado jefe de la KGB. *22 de mayo: en el centro de Bruselas (Bélgica) se incendia la tienda Innovation. Es el incendio más devastador de su historia de este país: 150 heridos y 323 muertos y desaparecidos. *23 de mayo: Egipto cierra los Estrechos de Tirán a los barcos israelíes, bloqueando el puerto de Eilat (en el sur de Israel). *25 de mayo: el equipo de fútbol Celtic F. C. vence (por 2 a 1) al Inter Milán. Se convierte así en el primer equipo del Reino Unido (y del norte de Europa) que llega a la final de la Copa Europea y la gana. *25 de mayo: EE. UU. agrega a su Constitución una enmienda n.º 25. *27 de mayo: en el pueblo de Naxalbari (India), la guerrilla naxalita comienza un levantamiento de campesinos pobres, que se expande por los estados de Andhra Pradesh, Madhya Pradesh, Maharashtra y Orissa. Grupos paramilitares (creados por los ricos terratenientes) masacran pueblos enteros. *27 de mayo: en Australia, un referéndum recibe un apoyo del 90%, que permite que el gobierno cree leyes especiales para los aborígenes australianos. *28 de mayo: en Londres (R. U.), la banda británica de folk-rock Fairport Convention realiza su primera presentación. *30 de mayo: Biafra, en Nigeria oriental, anuncia su independencia. Acontecimientos (junio a diciembre) *1 de junio: en Londres el grupo de rock The Beatles lanza al mercado el disco Sgt. Peppers Lonely Hearts Band. *5 al 10 de junio: en Oriente Próximo, Israel se enfrenta a Egipto, Siria y Jordania en la Guerra de los Seis Días. *14 y 15 de junio: en Nueva York, el pianista Glenn Gould graba la Séptima Sonata n.º 7 para piano (op. 83) de Serguéi Prokófiev. A pesar de que es la única vez que interpretará una obra de este autor, la suya se convierte en una versión referencial de la obra. *17 de junio: China hace estallar su primera bomba de hidrógeno. *3 de julio: en Argentina Los Gatos lanzan La Balsa, una canción de rock en español que obtuvo en éxito generalizado entre la juventud, y que se considera el punto inicial del rock argentino y su masividad. *23 de julio: en Puerto Rico se realiza el primer plebiscito sobre su status. *29 de julio: a las 20:05 HLV (fase lunar menguante 49%) del mismo día, la ciudad de Caracas, Venezuela fue sacudida con un sismo de 6,5 grados en escala de Richter, con una duración de 35 a 55 segundos. Según la zona de Caracas, dejó un balance de 236 muertos, 2000 heridos y daños materiales de más de 10 millones de dólares estadounidenses. *1 de agosto: en EE. UU., las manifestaciones raciales se difunden hasta Washington, D. C. *5 de agosto: el grupo británico Pink Floyd lanza su álbum debut The Piper at the Gates of Dawn. *6 de agosto: los astrónomos Jocelyn Bell y Antony Hewish descubren el primer pulsar. En 1968 escribirán: «El 6 de agosto del año pasado apareció un tipo completamente nuevo de estrella». *8 de agosto: se funda la Asociación de Naciones del Sureste Asiático. *8 de agosto: en Asunción (Paraguay) se funda el diario ABC Color, que fue perseguido e incluso clausurado durante la dictadura del general Stroessner. *20 de agosto: en México, pistoleros profesionales contratados por lideres de Unión Regional de Productores de Copra del Estado de Guerrero y por Raymundo Abarca Alarcón emboscan a alrededor de 800 campesinos copreros en Acapulco cuando ingresaban al edificio de La Coprera para celebrar un congreso. El saldo oficial deja 32 muertos y alrededor de 100 heridos. *9 de octubre: asesinan al Che Guevara en La Higuera, Bolivia, donde estaba asentada su guerrilla. *14 de noviembre: en EE. UU., activistas de los derechos civiles tienen éxito en su campaña de extender la definición de homicidio para que incluya también el asesinato de un negro. *3 de diciembre: en Sudáfrica, el Dr. Christiaan Barnard declara haber realizado el primer trasplante de corazón. En el 2007 se sabrá que en realidad él se llevó todo el crédito (debido al apartheid), pero el trasplante lo realizó un médico negro de su equipo. *8 de diciembre: primer certamen del Premio Bones. Nacimientos *1 de enero: Juanma Bajo Ulloa, cineasta español. *1 de enero: John Digweed, disc jockey británico. *2 de enero: Tia Carrere, actriz estadounidense. *5 de enero: Joe Flanigan, actor estadounidense. *5 de enero: R. Kelly, cantautor y productor estadounidense. *9 de enero: Dave Matthews, músico sudafricano. *14 de enero: Emily Watson actriz británica. *14 de enero: Hassan Hattab, líder argelino. *18 de enero: Iván Zamorano, futbolista chileno. *24 de enero: Naim Suleymanoglu, levantador de pesas búlgaro. *24 de enero: John Myung, músico estadounidense. *31 de enero: Fat Mike, músico estadounidense de NOFX y de Me First and the Gimme Gimmes. *31 de enero: Chad Channing, baterista de Nirvana. *1 de febrero: Meg Cabot, escritora estadounidense. *2 de febrero: R. Scott Bakker, escritor canadiense. *10 de febrero: Laura Dern, actriz estadounidense. *18 de febrero: Roberto Baggio, futbolista italiano. *19 de febrero: Benicio del Toro, actor puertorriqueño. *20 de febrero: Kurt Cobain, músico estadounidense de Nirvana. *20 de febrero: Lili Taylor, actriz estadounidense. *1 de marzo: George Eads, actor estadounidense. *5 de marzo: Ray Loriga, escritor, guionista y cineasta español. *11 de marzo: John Barrowman, actor escocés (protagonista de Torchwood). *16 de marzo: Lauren Graham, actriz estadounidense. *17 de marzo: Billy Corgan, músico, poeta y vocalista estadounidense de Smashing Pumpkins. *22 de marzo: Mario Cipollini, ciclista italiano. *27 de marzo: Talisa Soto, actriz estadounidense. *8 de abril: Luis Chataing, creativo, locutor y presentador venezolano de radio y televisión. *13 de abril: Olga Tañón, cantante puertorriqueña. *14 de abril: Barrett Martin, baterista y compositor estadounidense. *14 de abril: Jeff Jarrett, luchador estadounidense. *18 de abril: Maria Bello, actriz estadounidense. *20 de abril: Mike Portnoy, baterista estadounidense (Dream Theater). *23 de abril: Melina Kanakaredes, actriz estadounidense. *26 de abril: Glen Jacobs (Kane), luchador profesional estadounidense. *26 de abril: Marianne Jean-Baptiste, actriz estadounidense. *2 de mayo: Myriam Hernández, cantante chilena. *5 de mayo: Takehito Koyasu, actor japonés de doblaje. *13 de mayo: Chuck Schuldiner, cantante y guitarrista estadounidense (m. 2001). *18 de mayo: Heinz-Harald Frentzen, piloto alemán de Fórmula Uno. *21 de mayo: Chris Benoit, luchador profesional canadiense (m. 2007). *22 de mayo: MC Eiht, rapero estadounidense. *25 de mayo: Poppy Z. Brite, escritor estadounidense. *29 de mayo: Noel Gallagher, músico británico (Oasis). *31 de mayo: Phil Keoghan, presentador neozelandés de televisión. Nacimientos (junio a diciembre) *1 de junio: Iara Rica, actriz de doblaje brasileña. *4 de junio: Richard Zven Kruspe, guitarrista de las bandas alemanas Rammstein y Emigrate. *5 de junio: Joe DeLoach, atleta estadounidense. *5 de junio: Ron Livingston, actor estadounidense. *6 de junio: Paul Giamatti, actor estadounidense. *7 de junio: Dave Navarro, guitarist estadounidense. *20 de junio: Nicole Kidman, actriz hawaiana. *24 de junio: Richard Z. Kruspe, músico y guitarrista alemán de Rammstein. *29 de junio: Jeff Burton, piloto estadounidense de Fórmula 1. *1 de julio: Pamela Anderson, modelo, actriz y playmate canadiense-estadounidense. *4 de julio: Vinny Castilla, beisbolista mexicano. *12 de julio: John Petrucci, guitarrista estadounidense. *15 de julio: Adam Savage, especialista en efectos especiales y presentador estadounidense de televisión (MythBusters). *16 de julio: Will Ferrell, comediante y actor estadounidense. *18 de julio: Vin Diesel, actor estadounidense. *23 de julio: Philip Seymour Hoffman, actor estadounidense. *25 de julio: Matt LeBlanc, actor estadounidense. *27 de julio: Sasha Mitchell, actor estadounidense de artes marciales. *30 de julio: A. W. Yrjänä, músico de rock y poeta finlandés. *31 de julio: Minako Honda, cantante y actriz japonesa (m. 2005). *3 de agosto: Mathieu Kassovitz, actor y director francés. *7 de agosto: Charlotte Lewis, actriz británica. *10 de agosto: Riddick Bowe, boxeador estadounidense. *13 de agosto: Amélie Nothomb, escritora belga. *11 de agosto: Enrique Bunbury, cantautor español. *12 de agosto: Paulo Roberto, jugador de fútbol sala brasileño. *21 de agosto: Carrie-Anne Moss, actriz canadiense. *21 de agosto: Serj Tankian, músico estadounidense de heavy metal, de origen libanés y ascendencia armenia (System of a Down). *22 de agosto: Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, actor y modelo británico. *22 de agosto: Layne Staley, músico estadounidense de Alice in Chains (m. 2002). *25 de agosto: Jeff Tweedy, cantante estadounidense (Wilco). *30 de agosto: Frederique van der Wal, supermodelo danesa. *5 de septiembre: Arnel Pineda, cantautor filipino. *6 de septiembre: Macy Gray, cantante estadounidense de R&B. *9 de septiembre: Chris Caffery, guitarrista y cantante estadounidense. *11 de septiembre: Harry Connick, Jr., cantante y actor estadounidense. *12 de septiembre: Beto Cuevas, cantante, escritor y actor chileno de La Ley. *21 de septiembre: Faith Hill, cantautora estadounidense. *22 de septiembre: Félix Savón, boxeador cubano. *26 de septiembre: Shannon Hoon, cantante estadounidense de Blind Melon (m. 1995). *28 de septiembre: Mira Sorvino, actriz estadounidense. *2 de octubre: Frankie Fredericks, atleta namibio. *2 de octubre: Thomas Muster, tenista austriaco. *4 de octubre: Liev Schreiber, actor estadounidense. *5 de octubre: Guy Pearce, actor británico. *7 de octubre: Toni Braxton, cantante estadounidense. *9 de octubre: Eddie Guerrero, luchador estadounidense (m. 2005). *9 de octubre: Francisco M. Toledo, compositor español. *10 de octubre: Jonathan Littell, escritor franco-estadounidense. *11 de octubre: Tazz, luchador y comentarista estadounidense. *24 de octubre: Jacqueline McKenzie, actriz australiana. *26 de octubre: Keith Urban, cantante neozelandés de música country. *27 de octubre: Scott Weiland, músico estadounidense. *28 de octubre: Sofía de Liechtenstein, princesa heredera. *28 de octubre: Julia Roberts, actriz estadounidense. *29 de octubre: Rufus Sewell, actor británico. *30 de octubre: Gavin Rossdale, músico británico. *3 de noviembre: Steven Wilson, músico británico. *5 de noviembre: Judy Reyes, actriz estadounidense. *7 de noviembre: Sharleen Spiteri, cantautora escocesa (Texas). *8 de noviembre: Courtney Thorne-Smith, actriz estadounidense. *12 de noviembre: Carlos Alberto Baena, abogado y político colombiano. *13 de noviembre: Steve Zahn, actor estadounidense. *15 de noviembre: François Ozon, cineasta y guionista francés. *16 de noviembre: Lisa Bonet, actriz estadounidense. *22 de noviembre: Boris Becker, tenista alemán. *22 de noviembre: Mark Ruffalo, actor estadounidense. *28 de noviembre: José Guillermo "Chemo" Del Solar, futbolista peruano. *28 de noviembre: Anna Nicole Smith, modelo y actriz estadounidense (m. 2007). *29 de noviembre: John "Bradshaw" Layfield, luchador estadounidense. *8 de diciembre: Kotono Mitsuishi, actriz japonesa de doblaje. *9 de diciembre: Joshua Bell, violinista estadounidense. *13 de diciembre: Jamie Foxx, actor estadounidense. *16 de diciembre: Donovan Bailey, atleta canadiense. *16 de diciembre: Miranda Otto, actriz australiana. *17 de diciembre: Gigi D'Agostino, músico y disc jockey italiano. *19 de diciembre: Criss Angel, mago estadounidense. *20 de diciembre: Mijeíl Saakashvili, presidente de Georgia. *22 de diciembre: Dan Petrescu, futbolista rumano. *25 de diciembre: Jesús Gabaldón, músico español. *28 de diciembre: Chris Ware, historietista estadounidense. *28 de diciembre: Raphael Jiménez, músico y director de orquesta venezolano. Fallecimientos Fallecimientos (enero) *3 de enero: Mary Garden, cantante escocés (n. 1874). *3 de enero: Jack Ruby, asesino de Lee Harvey Oswald (asesino de John F. Kennedy), n. 1911. *7 de enero: Carl Schuricht, director de orquesta alemán. *12 de enero: Hilda Guerrero de Molina, militante argentina del Sindicato de Trabajadores de la Industria del Azúcar. *14 de enero: Miklós Kállay, político húngaro. *20 de enero: Giacomo Debenedetti, escritor italiano. *21 de enero: Ann Sheridan, actriz estadounidense (n. 1915). *24 de enero: Oliverio Girondo, poeta argentino. *27 de enero: Roger Chaffee, astronauta estadounidense (n. 1935). *27 de enero: Virgil I. Grissom, astronauta estadounidense (n. 1926). *27 de enero: Alphonse Juin, general francés (n. 1888). *27 de enero: Luigi Tenco, cantautor y poeta italiano. *27 de enero: Edward Higgins White II, astronauta estadounidense (n. 1930). *30 de enero: Eddie Tolan, atleta estadounidense (n. 1908). *31 de enero: Oskar Fischinger, animador, pintor y realizador de cine alemán. Fallecimientos (febrero) *2 de febrero: Puyi, último emperador de la dinastía chino-manchú de los Qing. *5 de febrero: Violeta Parra, música y cantante chilena. *16 de febrero: Józef Hofmann, pianista polaco (n. 1876). *17 de febrero: Ciro Alegría, escritor y periodista peruano. *18 de febrero: Robert Oppenheimer, físico estadounidense y el director científico del proyecto Manhattan, padre de la bomba atómica (n. 1904). *23 de febrero: Pepe Arias, actor cómico argentino. *24 de febrero: Franz Waxman, compositor alemán. *26 de febrero: Benjamín Coronado Córdova, guerrillero boliviano del Ejército de Liberación Nacional. Fallecimientos (marzo) *2 de marzo: Azorín (José Augusto Trinidad Martínez Ruiz) novelista, ensayista y crítico literario español. *5 de marzo: Mohammad Mosaddeq, primer ministro de Irán. *6 de marzo: Zoltán Kodály, compositor húngaro (n. 1882). *7 de marzo: Alice B. Toklas, amante y confidente de Gertrude Stein (n. 1877). *11 de marzo: Geraldine Farrar, soprano y actriz estadounidense (n. 1882). *11 de marzo: Walter A. Shewhart, físico e ingeniero estadunidense, conocido como el padre del control estadístico de la calidad. *23 de marzo: Pete Johnson, pianista y compositor. *27 de marzo: Jaroslav Heyrovský, químico checo, premio Nobel (n. 1890). *30 de marzo: Jean Toomer, escritor estadounidense (n. 1894). *31 de marzo: Rodion Malinovsky, comandante militar soviético. Fallecimientos (abril) *2 de abril: María de San José Alvarado, religiosa venezolana. *5 de abril: Mischa Elman, violinista de origen ucraniano. *5 de abril: Hermann Joseph Muller, geneticista estadounidense, premio Nobel (n. 1890). *13 de abril: Luis Somoza Debayle, presidente en funciones, y después dictador y presidente de Nicaragua. *19 de abril: Konrad Adenauer, canciller alemán (n. 1876). *21 de abril: Andre Louis Danjon, astrónomo francés. *23 de abril: Edgar Neville, escritor, autor de teatro, cineasta y pintor español. *24 de abril: Vladímir Mijáilovich Komarov, cosmonauta soviético. *27 de abril: Manolo Morán, actor español. *29 de abril: J. B. Lenoir, cantante y guitarrista de blues. *29 de abril: Anthony Mann, cineasta y actor estadounidense. Fallecimientos (mayo) *10 de mayo: Lorenzo Bandini, piloto italiano de Fórmula 1 (n. 1935). *15 de mayo: Edward Hopper, pintor estadounidense (n. 1882). *18 de mayo: Andy Clyde, actor escocés. *19 de mayo: Carlos Jiménez Díaz, médico español. *22 de mayo: Langston Hughes, poeta, novelista y columnista afroamericano (n. 1902). *22 de mayo: Genaro V. Vásquez, jurista mexicano. *24 de mayo: Cino Del Duca, empresario editorial, presidente honorario de la sociedad deportiva Ascoli Calcio. *26 de mayo: Georg Wilhelm Pabst, cineasta austriaco. *27 de mayo: Johannes Itten, pintor, diseñador, profesor y escritor suizo. *30 de mayo: Claude Rains, actor. Fallecimientos (junio) *2 de junio: Rodolfo Corominas Segura (75 años), político uruguayo, gobernador de Mendoza (n. 1891). *3 de junio: Arthur Ransome, periodista y escritor británico. *7 de junio: Dorothy Parker, poeta y escritora estadounidense (n. 1893). *10 de junio: Spencer Tracy, actor estadounidense (n. 1900). *11 de junio: Wolfgang Köhler, uno de los principales teóricos de la Gestalt. *23 de junio: Walter Blumenfeld, psicólogo alemán radicado en el Perú, introductor de la psicología en este país. *26 de junio: Lorenzo Milani, sacerdote y educador italiano. *29 de junio: Primo Carnera, boxeador italiano, campeón mundial de los pesos pesados. *29 de junio: Jayne Mansfield, actriz estadounidense (n. 1933). Fallecimientos (julio) *8 de julio: Vivien Leigh, actriz británica (n. 1913). *10 de julio: Albertine Sarrazin, escritora francesa. *10 de julio: Serapio Aquino, guerrillero boliviano y aymara que integró la Guerrilla de Ñancahuazú comandada por el Che Guevara. *13 de julio: Tom Simpson, ciclista británico. *14 de julio, Tudor Arghezi, poeta y novelista rumano (1880). *17 de julio: John Coltrane, saxofonista (tenor y soprano) y compositor estadounidense de jazz (n. 1926). *18 de julio: Humberto de Alencar Castelo Branco, ex-presidente de Brasil; en un accidente de aviación (n. 1897). *21 de julio: Jimmie Foxx, beisbolista estadounidense (n. 1907). *21 de julio: Albert Lutuli, político negro sudafricano, premio Nobel de la Paz. *22 de julio: Carl Sandburg, poeta, novelista e historiador estadounidense (n. 1878). *26 de julio: Ignacio Corsini, cantor argentino. *27 de julio: Félix Yusupov, noble ruso, célebre por su participación en el asesinato de Rasputín. *30 de julio: Valentín Uriona, ciclista español. Fallecimientos (agosto) *1 de agosto: Richard Kuhn, químico alemán, premio Nóbel de Química en 1938 (n. 1900). *4 de agosto: Jorge Debravo, poeta costarricense. *9 de agosto: Pedro Garfias, poeta español de la vanguardia perteneciente a la Generación del 27. *9 de agosto: Joe Orton, dramaturgo británico (n. 1933). *12 de agosto: Esther Forbes, escritora estadounidense. *13 de agosto: Jane Darwell, actriz estadounidense de cine y teatro. *15 de agosto: Luis Antonio Eguiguren, educador, magistrado, historiador y político peruano. *15 de agosto: René Magritte, pintor surrealista belga (n. 1898). *15 de agosto: Manuel Prado y Ugarteche, presidente del Perú (1939 a 1945 y 1956 a 1962). *16 de agosto: John Courtney Murray, teólogo y jesuita estadounidense. *19 de agosto: Hugo Gernsback, escritor luxemburgués de ciencia ficción (n. 1884). *25 de agosto: Oscar Cabalén, conductor de autos de carrera. *25 de agosto: Paul Muni (Meshilem Meier Weisenfreund), actor austro-húngaro / ucraniano, ganador de un Óscar (n. 1895, 71 años). *25 de agosto: George Lincoln Rockwell, líder estadounidense del partido nazi (n. 1918). *27 de agosto: Brian Epstein, empresario británico, conocido principalmente por su rol como manager del grupo The Beatles (n. 1934). *31 de agosto: Tamara Bunke, conocida como Tania, revolucionaria, folclorista y espía germano-argentina. *31 de agosto: Ilya Ehrenburg, escritor y periodista soviético de familia judía (n. 1891). Fallecimientos (septiembre) *3 de septiembre: James Dunn, actor cinematográfico estadounidense. *3 de septiembre: Francis Ouimet, golfista estadounidense (n. 1893). *6 de septiembre: William Francis Gibbs, ingeniero naval y abogado estadounidense. *12 de septiembre: Vladimir Bartol escritor esloveno. *13 de septiembre: Emilio Herrera Linares, militar, científico y político español. *13 de septiembre: Sidney De Paris, trompetista de jazz estadounidense. *18 de septiembre: Uxío Carré Alvarellos, escritor español en lengua gallega. *18 de septiembre: John Cockcroft, físico británico, premio Nobel (n. 1897). *24 de septiembre: Robert Hans van Gulik, orientalista, diplomático, escritor y músico de guqin. *25 de septiembre: Stanisław Sosabowski, militar polaco. *28 de septiembre: Roberto Themis Speroni, novelista y poeta argentino. Fallecimientos (octubre) *3 de octubre: Woody Guthrie, músico folk estadounidense (n. 1912). *3 de octubre: Malcolm Sargent, director de orquesta británico (n. 1895). *7 de octubre: Norman Angell, escritor y político británico, premio Nóbel de la Paz en 1933 (n. 1872). *8 de octubre: Clement Attlee, primer ministro del Reino Unido (n. 1883). *9 de octubre: Che Guevara, guerrillero argentino-cubano (ejecutado). *9 de octubre: Juan Pablo Chang Navarro (39 años), médico, político y guerrillero argentino-cubano (n. 1928). *9 de octubre: Cyril Norman Hinshelwood, químico británico, Premio Nobel de Química en 1956 (n. 1897). *9 de octubre: André Maurois, novelista y ensayista francés. *11 de octubre: Simo Puupponen, escritor finlandés. *14 de octubre: Marcel Aymé, escritor francés. *15 de octubre: Florence Beaumont, pacifista y artista estadounidense. *17 de octubre: Puyi (61 años), emperador chino entre 1908 y 1912 (n. 1906). *18 de octubre: Luis López de Mesa, científico y humanista colombiano. *19 de octubre: Ángel María Garibay, sacerdote católico, filólogo e historiador mexicano. *21 de octubre: Ejnar Hertzsprung, astrónomo danés. *27 de octubre: Marta Brunet, escritora chilena. *octubre: Joseph Hubertus Pilates, creador del método Pilates. Fallecimientos (noviembre) *3 de noviembre: Léon M'ba, presidente gabonés. *9 de noviembre: Charles Bickford, actor estadounidense. *12 de noviembre: Alberto Hidalgo, poeta peruano. *13 de noviembre: Harriet Cohen, pianista británica (n. 1895). *25 de noviembre: Ossip Zadkine, escultor, pintor y litógrafo ruso (n. 1890). *29 de noviembre: Antonio Castillo Lastrucci, escultor español. Fallecimientos (diciembre) *4 de diciembre: Bert Lahr, actor cómico estadounidense. *6 de diciembre: Óscar Diego Gestido (66 años), militar, político y presidente uruguayo (n. 1901). *16 de diciembre: Otis Redding, cantante estadounidense, en un accidente de aviación (n. 1941). *29 de diciembre: Paul Whiteman, Pops, director de orquesta y músico de jazz estadounidense (n. 1890). *29 de diciembre: Émile Servan-Schreiber, periodista francés. Fallecimientos (fecha desconocida) *Robert Daniel Carmichael, matemático estadounidense. *Andreu Dameson, dibujante español. *Ángel María Arregui, futbolista español. *Eduardo Aunós, político catalán. *Arturo Capdevila, poeta, dramaturgo, narrador, ensayista, abogado, juez, profesor de filosofía y sociología e historiador argentino. *Edward Hastings Chamberlin, profesor en la universidad de Harvard. *Constantino Cabal, escritor y periodista. *Manuel Jiménez Moreno "Chicuelo", matador de toros español. *César Dávila Andrade, poeta ecuatoriano. *Delos W. Lovelace, autor de la novelización original del film King Kong. *Dionís Bennássar, pintor. *Francisco Forteza, político uruguayo, perteneciente al Partido Colorado. *Pierre Fouché, lingüista y filólogo francés de Rosellón. *James O. Crosby, hispanista estadounidense. *John N. Garner, vicepresidente estadounidense. *Lester P. Barlow, piloto militar e inventor de explosivos de origen estadounidense que participó en la Revolución Mexicana. *Hermann Joseph Muller, biólogo y genetista. *Eduardo Juliá Martínez, filólogo español, especializado en teatro clásico inglés y español. *Carlos Emilio Nazarí, productor y cineasta andaluz. *Josep Obiols i Palau, pintor, dibujante y cartelista catalán. *Juan Perea Capulino, militar español que participó en la Guerra Civil Española en el bando republicano. Arte y literatura *Gabriel García Márquez: Cien años de soledad. *Mario Vargas Llosa: Los cachorros. Ciencia y tecnología *Primer trasplante de corazón en Sudáfrica. *Sintetización del ADN. Astronáutica *12 de junio: lanzamiento de la sonda espacial soviética Venera 4 hacia Venus, convirtiéndose en la segunda sonda en entrar en la atmósfera de Venus y en la primera en enviar datos sobre ella. *14 de junio: lanzamiento de la sonda estadounidense Mariner 5 con destino a Venus. *1 de julio: lanzamiento del satélite estadounidense de estudio geodésico Dodge. Deporte *Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: Deportivo Cali (2ª vez). *UEFA Champions League: Celtic de Glasgow se proclama campeón. *Denny Hulme se consagra campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1. Cine Estrenos *30 de agosto: La Chinoise de Jean-Luc Godard. Todas las fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Música *Bee Gees: Bee Gees' 1st *The Beatles: Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (junio), Magical Mystery Tour (noviembre). *Aretha Franklin: I never loved a man the way I love you, considerado la máxima obra del soul. *Jimi Hendrix hace su debut con Are you experienced? *Pink Floyd debuta con The Piper at the Gates of Dawn. *Rolling Stones: Between the buttons, Flowers, Their Satanic Majesties Request. *The Doors: The Doors (febrero), Strange days (diciembre). *Velvet Underground: The Velvet Underground & Nico, White Light/White Heat. *David Bowie: David Bowie. *Love: Forever changes. *Cream: Fresh cream. *Donovan: Mellow Yellow. *The Byrds: Younger than yesterday y Greatest hits. *Jefferson Airplane: Surrealistic pillow. *Buffalo Springfield: Buffalo Springfield again. *Who: The Who sell out. *Bob Dylan: John Wesley Harding. *Otis Redding: Live in Europe. *Albert King: Born under a bad sign. *Los Gatos: La Balsa (rock en español). Televisión Premios Nobel *Física: Hans Albrecht Bethe *Química: Manfred Eigen, Ronald George Wreyford Norrish y George Porter *Medicina: Ragnar Granit, Haldan Keffer Hartline y George Wald *Literatura: Miguel Ángel Asturias *Paz: no se otorga, por lo que un tercio se destina al fondo principal y dos tercios al fondo especial de esta sección del premio. Enlaces externos : Categoría:Siglo XX